The Return of Merlin
by Albatross72
Summary: The centuries oldest wizard enters our time line to search for an ancient relic that will save his world from being wiped out completely by a force of evil that even Merlin him self does not have the power to conquer alone.


_**The Return of Merlin **__by: Albatross72 _

_It was a dark and cold night on fifth Avenue, there were no dogs barking like there always was at this time. Shades and drapes were still drawn shut in almost every home on the street due to how early it was. In an alley not far from here, a gust of wind penetrated the still, crisp atmosphere which seemed to come from every direction at once. The dark, morning sky suddenly lit up with branches of lightning, hitting and knocking over garbage cans and made street lamps explode as shattered glass sprayed the ground. There was a loud crack as a huge bolt of lightning hit the ground, about three feet from a neighboring garage. A blinding flash lit up the entire area, creating a mass of dark, thick smoke that swirled madly like a cyclone. As the smoke cleared, a black cloaked figure appeared from the center of it all and proceeded to advance casually down the alley like he knew the area well. The dark figure carried what seemed to be a long, wooden staff with a round, glowing sphere at the top. His face was completely shrouded in the darkened shadow of his hood which gave no indication of his features or age. He continued to walk down the alley at a steady pace. Not too far down the alley, four young thugs were standing in the shadows, laughing as they vandalized the back of a garage with spray paint. One of them saw the cloaked figure heading towards their direction about sixty feet away and called to his friends. " Hey, someones coming!" The other three immediately stopped tagging and looked in the direction their friend pointed to. " What the hell?", one of them said as the dark, cloaked figure drew closer towards them. All four boys withdrew concealed pistols and proceeded slowly towards the hooded figure. "Hey man, you must be lost because no one in their right mind would come down this alley by them selves!", one of them called out. The cloaked figure kept coming all the same, never breaking stride in his pace. All four boys cocked their guns almost at the same time and pointed them at the dark, cloaked figure that was now feet away from them. The cloaked man then came to a slow stop and just stood there in the darkness, both hands resting on the middle of the long, wooden staff, eying them all through his shadowed hood. The oldest of the four boys took a few steps forward, gun pointed face level to the stranger. " What, what you gonna do man, we got four pistols on you, fool!" The hooded figure began to tighten the grip of his staff with his right hand and slowly began to pace in front of them all. All four thugs just stared at him in awe, guns still pointed at him, hands shaking nervously. Then the hooded figure eased his pace and spoke. " What century is this?", he asked them which made them all look at each other in confusion at the somewhat disturbing question. " What the hell are you talking about, man and whats with the stick and that stupid robe?, it ain't Halloween yet.", the other three laughing at this remark. " Answer the question boy, what year is this and be quick with you're answer, I have not the time or the patience for ignorance.", the cloaked man shot back. One of the thugs turned to the one who seemed to be in charge and said in a low voice, " Lets go man, this guys nuts." but the thug wasn't listening to a word as anger and resentment swelled in him. " Who are you man, where you from, fool!", the lead thug demanded. The cloaked man then began to slowly remove his long, black hood. His facial features were still shrouded by the darkness of night but the young thugs could visibly see long, wavy white hair that ran down the length of his chest as well as a beard to match in length. " I am called Merlin.", he replied in a low, icy tone." Now answer the question or you will suffer greatly for your lack of respect."7/26/2011_

_ Page 1_


End file.
